


Awkward

by just_another_classic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, F/M, Family Feels, Humor, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_classic/pseuds/just_another_classic
Summary: Living with your parents while you're a thirty-year-old woman can lead to awkward situations. So can having your father be close friends with your boyfriend. So can your mother not calling before coming over. And Emma thought "Taco Tuesday" was bad.





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for January Joy! I hope you all en*joy*!

The clock on her phone read 3:00 a.m., and Emma reasoned that if she went to be immediately, she could get fours hours of sleep before needing to wake and get to the station in time for an early morning meeting with Regina. She held her heels — “fuck me heels,” she had explained to Killian earlier that night — in her left hand in order to make as little noise as possible as she climbed up the stairs to the loft. Emma was almost a thirty-year-old woman, but she felt like a teenager as she attempted to sneak back into her home after a night out with her boyfriend.   
  
It wasn’t as if Emma was doing anything wrong. She wasn’t. She was nearly thirty, and she was entitled to spend the evening with her boyfriend doing whatever they wanted. She wasn’t shirking any responsibilities. She knew where Henry was ( _ Regina’s _ ) and had there been any crisis, Emma (and Killian, honestly), would have made themselves available. So, really, Emma shouldn’t feel weird about coming back home at 3:00 a.m. after spending much of the night  _ pillaging and plundering _ with her pirate boyfriend. 

She supposed this was another example of making up for lost time. For the most part, her various foster parents hadn’t truly cared about her whereabouts, and she had been barely seventeen when she decided to run away from the system and blaze her own trails. She didn’t have the doting mother who took photos before herr a date, the overprotective father to give her boyfriend an unnecessary lecture, and family meals were all too rare. Emma cherished these moments, the ones she wished so fervently for as a child that were granted much too late. And, it was nice most of the time.    
  
This was not one of those times. 

There was a reason she was sneaking back to the loft at an ungodly hour. Though she had committed herself to a relationship with Killian, she wasn’t comfortably flaunting certain aspect of said relationship, namely their sex life. She’d always been a private person, and living in a town as small as Storybrooke with a gossip mill faster than a Concorde jet rarely lent itself to privacy. Because of this, Emma preferred to leave Killian’s room at Granny’s in the dead of night instead of the early morning. This way, she could ready herself in the comfort of her own bathroom without an awkward walk of shame at dawn.    
  
Unfortunately, that also meant still sneaking back into her home quietly so she would avoid waking her parents. Being accidentally woken up was bad enough, being woken up by your daughter coming home from her hot pirate sex date was mortifying for all parties.Thankfully, that wasn’t what happened when Emma unlocked door and quietly entered the loft. Instead, the reality was far more awkward: her parents were already awake. 

Had it not been 3:00 a.m., Emma might have realized that the chances of her infant brother being awake were quite high. But she was still new to the “sneaking back into the loft” thing, and she was rather exhausted from her earlier exertions, so she didn’t consider the possibility. Had she done so, Emma might not have gotten caught standing in the doorway, her “fuck me” heels in hand while wearing a dress with a torn strap that had been perfectly in place when she left earlier at night.    
  
The latter fact, unfortunately, was what her father zeroed in on the moment he saw her. Instead of greeting her, his eyes widened, and he asked, “Are you okay? Did you get into a fight?”   
  
In the shock and embarrassment of being caught by her parents — her mother’s slightly red cheeks as she held little Neal and her father’s concerned expression — Emma momentarily forget her words. “Huh?”

“Your dress. It’s torn,” her father commented. He moved away from Snow and the snuffling infant, and took a step or two closer to Emma. “Did something happen? Are you--”

“ _ It’s fine _ . It got snagged on something,” Emma told him. She left out the fact that the something in question had been Killian’s hook. Her cheeks were already likely the color of her favorite jacket at this point. 

Her mother seemed to catch onto that fact. Blind and naive about her daughter’s whereabouts, she was not. “David,” she urged, “let Emma try to get some sleep, won’t you?”

Emma made an exaggerated show of yawning. 

“Mom’s right. Good luck getting the little dude back to sleep,” she said, already making a beeline to the stairs and her bedroom. She hear her father attempt to argue, but a wail from the baby cut him off. Casting a simple silencing spell around her room, Emma began to ready herself for bed, wondering how many times she will find herself in this situation.

Maybe she should have stayed the night with Killian. Maybe she ought to look into getting her own place.

But for now, sleep. 

-/-

 

Emma reclined on the bed, adjusting her body just so. She stayed that way for a few moments before repositioning her leg. And then her arm. After a few moments more of laying in an intricate position, she huffed and starfished herself onto the bed. She had no idea what she was doing, or rather, she had no idea when Killian would actually be getting back to his rented room in Granny’s. As such, Emma wasn’t sure how much longer she would spend stretch out on the lumpy bed, naked.    


She’d concocted this plan days ago. Now that they’d been having regular sex for a few weeks now, Killian was growing cocky. Not that he didn’t have reason to be proud of his prowess in the bedroom. But Emma was competitive, and what she wanted was an opportunity to make his jaw drop and to catch him unawares. She wanted to seduce and surprise him, so now she was in his bed, dressed in nothing but her skin. She just needed him to get her to carry out the rest of her plan. 

She knew that he would be coming back to his room at some point. She’d made sure of that. Earlier she had suggested a Netflix night in his room with delivery Chinese for dinner beginning at 6:00 p.m. at it was already 5:20 p.m. Knowing Killian, he’d want to ensure his room was in  _ ship shape _ before she came over, so he’d definitely be back soon. 

But Emma was impatient, and she wanted him here now. 

She wanted to see the way his jaw dropped when he took her in, watch the flex of his jaw and clench of his fist. She wondered if he’d strip immediately before climbing into bed with her, or if he would saunter over in a maddening way, licking his lips and quirking his brow, asking, “My, my, my, what do we have here?”    
  
Heat pulled at the pit of her belly as her imagination ran rampant, illicit thoughts of their soon-to-be coupling filling her head. Almost on their own accord, her fingers began questing downward, and the thought occurred to her to surprise Killian like this, stretched out in bed, touching herself until he could replace her hand with his fingers or tongue. 

Yes, now that was a plan. Now all that she needed was for Killian to finally get here.

Much to her eternal relief, Emma heard the familiar footfalls of her lover. Perhaps she would have heard the accompanying steps, but she was too caught up in the pleasure she was giving herself coupled with the excitement of her plan coming to fruition that she did not. Instead, she focused on how she was feeling in that moment, moaning extra loud when she heard the sound of his key unlocking the door.

“--It’s in here --  _ Swan! _ ”

“Emma?!”

What was once a plan to seduce her boyfriend quickly devolved to quite possibly the worst, most embarrassing moment of her life. Because Emma quickly realized one thing: Killian wasn’t alone. In fact, he was leading someone into her room -- her father. With a yelp and lightning reflexes (ones that unfortunately did not lend coordination), Emma grabbed the corner of the blanket, pulling it over her as rolled right onto the hardwood floor. 

She heard the door slam behind her, leaving her alone and on the floor. She wasn’t sure she wanted the door to open again. In fact, Emma wanted nothing more than to disappear into a puddle. Long ago, when she had begged and prayed for parents, she hadn’t meant  _ this. _ God, how much did her father see? Would she be able to face him again? She sighed heavily, and ran her fingers through her hair. 

To quote Henry, this was “the worst.”

After a few moments, the door reopened and Killian slid into the room. He shut the door quickly behind him, locking it for good measure. Even from a distance, Emma could see the flush of his cheeks going all the way to the tips of his ears.

“Hello, love.”

“I was going to surprise you,” Emma said as she lifted herself from the floor. She kept the blanket wrapped around her, covering her front.

“I was certainly surprised.” He scratched behind his ear. “Thankfully, your father didn’t see fit to punch me. He wouldn’t look me in the eyes, however, as he bid farewell.”

“God, how much did he even see?”

“I didn’t ask, and I doubt he’d say.” Killian reached out to her and stroked her shoulder. “I would like to say that had he not been with me, I would have appreciated the gesture.”

“Yeah, well, I think the appeal of surprise sex like that is forever off the table.” She was traumatized enough, as is. She doubted she would want to surprise Killian this way ever, ever again. 

 

-/-

 

Emma shut the door behind her, both dead bolting the lock and casting a spell to prevent any interruptions. She peeked through the window, watching as her mother climbed into her car, giant wedding binder her hand. Emma took a deep sigh of relief as she watched the vehicle pull away.

She was grateful for her mother’s investment in her upcoming wedding. Really, she was. Emma was hardly the big, luxurious wedding kind of woman, but it was touching that her mother had made plans and cut out pictures. Idly, Emma wondered when her mother began to envision Killian as the man Emma would be marrying. She hadn’t missed the many nautical-themed concepts in her mother’s wedding books. Surely even Snow White wouldn’t have been able to pull that together overnight. 

Speaking of her pirate, now that her mother was gone, Emma could still hear the shower upstairs. She doubted they would be able to finish what they had started prior to her mother’s arrival. With the many, many crises in town, she knew she didn’t have long to just be alone with him. Being interrupted almost felt more like their  _ modus operandi _ than actually consummating anything. She felt a niggling worry about their upcoming wedding, but tamped it down. She absolutely would not worry about that right now, especially since they were engaged and she finally had her pirate back

Enjoy the little moments, that’s what she was going to do. 

Besides, considering how crazy everything had been lately, her mother barging in just as she and Killian were about to christen the tabletop felt almost normal. Expected, really, to the point that she almost wanted to embrace it. So many terrible things had happened over the past few months: Dark Ones, Killian’s death and navigating the Underworld, two Reginas, and being haunted by the spectre of her own death. 

Now...she was engaged with a mother who had the largest wedding binder she’d ever seen. It was nice. It was something that came with being a part of a family, and it was all hers.

But that didn’t stop her from wanting fewer interruptions and awkward moments involving her sex life in the future. That wasn’t too much to ask, right?

 


End file.
